Late
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: Mulder nightmares - sleepy confessions - late for work - hopelessly romantic brain candy.


Title: LATE (1/1)  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
Distribution: Gossamer, of course. Anywhere else too, but please email me   
and let me know where so I can visit!  
Rating: R for sexual situations - not too graphic though  
Classification: SR - Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: Mulder nightmares - sleepy confessions - late for work -   
hopelessly romantic brain candy.  
Submission Date: 05-16-02  
  
Author's Notes: I only recently got cable tv when I moved into my college   
apartment, so I had never seen the x-files before last year. Well, I became   
addicted to the reruns on FX and Fox, and then discovered the wonderful   
world of fan fiction. My first attempt at fanfic lacks a plot because I am   
afraid that I will get some piece of the puzzle wrong and look like an idiot.   
I am, however, planning to write some files soon.   
  
Feedback: Please let me know what you think! Struggling veterinary   
students need self-esteem! lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the property of Chris   
Carter and 1013. A break from work is the only thing I am gaining from   
writing fan fiction.  
  
LATE (1/1)  
Lynn Saunders  
  
The first rays of morning sunlight filtered through the blinds and left odd   
patterns of yellow on the walls. Scully took a deep breath and   
stretched her arms as best she could without disturbing the tousled   
head on her breast.   
  
Mulder had come to her in the night, ravaged by the horrific nightmares that   
too often left him sleep-deprived, and she had sleepily lifted the covers-   
curled protectively around him- held him while he cried- while he slept.   
The morning found her listening intently to the beating of his heart-   
lulled by his deep, steady breathing.   
  
She watched the rise and fall of his head with her own breath. She had   
nagging feelings of discomfort in her legs and back, and her body   
yearned to change positions, but she didn't care. Mulder needed to   
sleep more than she needed to move. She was on her back, left arm   
tucked behind her head, the other wrapped around her partner.   
  
During the night, she had eased away to give him more room, only to have him  
roll towards her and hold her closer, his body half on top of hers, head   
burrowing between her chin and collar bone- and she hadn't moved since. She   
had been awake for more than an hour, yet she refused to pull him back to   
consciousness. She closed her eyes, recalling the sensation of the soft   
kisses he often laid on her while he slept in her arms in the darkness.   
She sighed.  
  
Mulder stirred. "I love you, Scully," he whispered sleepily, but his steady   
breathing quickly returned and she felt him relax again.  
  
She was not surpised by his words- he had uttered them often, but only in   
the moments between consciousness and unconsciousness- between   
reality and dream. She loved him as well. They both knew- both felt the   
same way. In fact, she sometimes answered his confession with one of   
her own. It was by some unspoken agreement- some deep understanding   
of one another- that they did not act upon their feelings in reality. It   
would be too hard- too confusing. What if it didn't work out? What if   
they were unable to recapture their friendship? Such a loss would be   
devastating- too great for either of them to bear. It had to stay the   
same- it wasn't worth the risk.  
  
And yet she found them growing closer still. More phone calls and more time   
together. Every challenging case and close call added strength to their   
bond. Even the nights they spent together were growing more frequent. She   
frowned in confusion as her thoughts assaulted her. It wasn't fair. Damn,   
he smelled good.  
  
"I love you too," she said barely audibly as she kissed the crown of his   
head, "I love you too."  
  
She expected him to keep sleeping, give no reaction, anything than what   
actually happened. Mulder turned his face up to look at her   
questioningly, hesitatingly. His eyes, still red from the night before,   
had welled up again. He had been awake, and he heard every word.  
  
She was stunned, and lay there looking at him, then made a move to get up.   
"Mulder, I..." She stopped short as he gently touched her arm.   
  
She had turned her back to him and moved to a sitting position on the edge   
of the bed. He knelt behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and   
leaning his head on her shoulder so that she could feel his warm breath on   
her neck. They stayed there for a long while. Neither of them spoke- no   
words were needed. There was just emotion between them, simple and   
beautiful.   
  
As she turned her head to look at him, he took her face in his hands and   
kissed her- slowly, experimentally at first, then deeper as he felt her   
sigh in relief.   
  
Both of them had tears streaming down their faces, but neither noticed as he   
bent her body back onto the soft sheets. He continued to kiss her face,   
mouth, necksoftly as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She slipped her arms   
around him and under the soft cotton of his grey t-shirt, letting her   
fingers trace the taunt muscles of his back. He could feel her breasts   
swelling through the fabric of her shirt and Mulder thought about feeling   
them, tasting them. He looked at her, eyes searching for acceptance, and   
found what he was looking for: she also needed him- wanted him- loved him.   
  
Her body arched toward him as she pulled him closer. She needed to feel the   
warm strength of his body against hers. She inched his shirt up to give her   
handsmore room to move. Suddenly, he sat up on his knees, bringing her with   
him so that they knelt facing each other in the middle of the bed. He swept   
a few fiery strands from her face and gazed at her, admiring her swollen   
lips and eyes full of emotion. Staring back at him, she answered his   
unspoken question with a smile. He kissed her again, then paused. If this   
was finally happening, it was going to be right.  
  
He pulled her closer. He ran his fingers lightly across her face, down her   
neck. He fumbled sheepishly with her top before locating the waistband,   
lifting it over her head, and depositing it on the floor. She was   
beautiful. He reached for his own shirt and pulled up as she drew nearer,   
laying both hands on his chest. He gently took her hands and wrapped   
them around his waist. Both were breathing heavily, nervously. Mulder's   
hands ran the length of her back, sending a chill down Scully's spine.   
His muscular chest was a good contrast to her soft body. Mulder kissed   
her again- fervently. Her nails dug into his back.   
  
Her fingers found the loose knot of his pajama bottoms in the morning light.  
The clothes were discarded quickly until nothing remained between them.   
He turned her onto her stomach and lay down beside her. She rested her   
cheek against her folded arms and watched him as he explored her body.   
His hands went to her hair. Gathering a handful, he bent and inhaled her   
scent. He pushed her hair back up out of the way and, placing each of his  
thumbs at the nape of her neck, he drew a line down to her shoulder blades.  
He watched with delight as she closed her eyes and smiled in relaxation.   
He continued to caress her neck and back, going down her right arm all the   
way to the fingers and moving back up, across and down her left, again to   
the fingertips. He placed his broad hands across her small back and   
massaged down past her tailbone and up again and again. He paused to   
kiss her neck, stir her hair with his breath. Then he moved to the foot   
of the bed and bent her leg up towards him, taking her toes into his mouth   
and licking down the sole of her foot, sending a wave of pleasure coursing   
through her. He kneaded the soles of her feet and moved up to her calves,   
her knees, her thighs, her buns, and then back down the other leg,   
stopping once again to suck her toes.  
  
Scully was overcome with a strange mixture of relaxation and tension. Her   
thoughts swam. She smiled dreamily, soaking up the attention, basking in   
his affection. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, and   
he returned to her side and kissed her again.   
  
Gently, he pulled her body to face him. As she brought her head around,   
Mulder leaned in to kiss her neck, and they bumped heads with a loud   
thwak. Mulder tried to remain serious, but failed utterly. She saw his   
repressed grin and broke into a smile. They stared at one another, then   
began laughing hysterically. Still grinning, he pulled her closer and   
brushed across her breast with his fingertips. His hands continued down   
her sides, sending goosebumps across her arms. Scully was happy- damn   
happy. She let him continue to pamper her, sighing as he traveled over   
her stomach, down and almost between her hips- stopping just close   
enough to make her yearn for his touch.   
  
Finally, she drew him up into a kiss and flipped over, straddling his chest.  
She kissed his mouth, face, neck- every inch she could reach. As she moved   
down him, she positioned herself just above his erection, letting her body   
slide down close enough to lightly brush his tip, but never really touching   
him. She did it again and again. His fingers slid over herback down to   
her hips and around in front. He ran a finger down her stomach and around   
her rim. Her hips moved in pursuit of his hand, but never caught it. She   
looked down at him with a devilish grin. Again, he outlined her body.   
They teased each other, each refusing to be the one to give in. Mulder   
brought her hand up to his mouth and wet her fingers, then guided her hand   
toward her abdomen. He traced her fingers around her opening, this time   
sliding a finger quickly across her moist flesh. She let out a stifled   
moan, but with a sexy and very determined smile on her face, she quickly   
regained the upper hand. Leaning her body down to rest on his, with just   
her backside in the air, she brushed her lips across his. He chased   
after them and found his target. In the depths of his kiss, she lowered   
herself onto him, letting his hardness rub against her thighs- and then   
her final touch: "Mmmm....Ohhhh," she let his head rest at her opening   
for a split second and moved away again, feeling his hips shift upward   
reflexively, "Mulder!"  
  
It was the tone in her voice that did it. She had moaned his name with such   
pure desire that he could no longer help himself. Letting out a growl of   
passion, he moved quickly and she found herself flipped onto her back before   
she could react. Their lips still tasting, exploring. He moved lower,   
lower, until he found her river. She sighed as he devoured her flesh,   
drinking in her honey and fragrance. She was sensitive from having been   
aroused for so long without contact and she writhed beneath him, begging   
him to enter her, but he stayed where he was, focused on the spot that made   
her arch toward him. Through her mingled moans of pleasure and pleading,   
he held his course. Her fingers caught in his hair as she both tried to   
pull him to her and keep him there. Her breathing was short and sharp now,   
and her flesh had become plump and firm.   
  
"Mulder...please.......oohh....please" She desperately needed contact,   
needed him to fill her and turn her inside-out with his passion. She   
grabbed his head and brought his hungry eyes up to meet hers. "Please,"   
she whispered breathlessly.   
  
"I guess we both win," he said with a smile as he slid on top of her. Their  
lips met as she guided him slowly inside her. He pulled back almost all   
of the way, enjoying her whimper, then slid himself back further with a   
moan. His mouth went to her nipples as he thrust into her body.   
  
Each moment was etched into Scully's memory as a series of sensations- the   
smell,taste, feel of Mulder's body. His hands trailed down her body. He   
smiled. His hair brushed her face as he kissed her neck. He held on to   
her as she grew close, keeping one arm under her neck to support his weight   
and rolling slightly to the side, he grasped her buttocks, preventing her   
from writhing in anticipation of release. She gave in and wrapped her   
arms around him, holding on until she could stand it no longer. Her cry   
rang in his ears as he pushed harder until he followed her into a swirl   
of emotion and pleasure.  
  
They lay breathing heavily until their spasms had passed, smiling at each   
other, kissing each other. Then he gently turned onto his side, pulling   
her with him so that they faced each other. She snuggled into his   
protective embrace as they drifted to sleep.  
  
Some time later, as Mulder nuzzled against her chest, Scully thought about   
how different the same position had been earlier in the morning. The feel   
of bare skin against hers was exhilarating and she stared up at the   
ever-brightening patterns of light with a satisfied grin plastered on her   
face. They were going to be so late for work.  
  
--- END ---  
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
